The Child Rover
by thunder pony
Summary: The rovers take in a 11 year old boy after his family was killed by parvo groomer and the cano-mutants I'm not really good at summary.
1. Chapter 1

A young boy and his family were celebrating his 10th birthday and where it was all going great they were now going to open presents were normal ones for kids the same age. Some cloths, toys, and some came a knocking at the door. The kid's father got up and went to the door. Everyone who was invited was at the party and didn't know if anyone was missing.

The father: "Who could that be?"

When he opened the door a loud pop was heard and the dad fell to the floor.

Kid: (Shocked) "Dad!"

The kid started to run towards him but his mother stopped him.

Kid: "But mom we have to help dad."

Mother: (Trying to shield the Boy.) "Just run akito!"

Kid: "But mom why?"

Mom: "Just ru..."

She never got to finish her sentence. She fell to the floor...dead.

Kid: "Mom no!"

The child then started to run towards the backdoor of the house.

Kid: "Everyone quick we have to get of here!"

The kid then sees that some kind dog freaks were standing over the bodies of his family. He screamed loudly and...

Kid: "Oh no."

He then started to run to the backyard and the dog people ran after him.

Kid: (While running) This couldn't possibly get any worse.

As he opened the door he felt someone grab was a man and a women next to him that gave him the creeps.

Kid: "Who the heck are you?"

Man: "Just come with us."

Kid: "Never!"*Bites the mans hand.*

This caused for the man to let the kid go and where the kid ran out the back door.

Man: (In pain.) "Get that little Brat!"

The dog people and women began to chase after the kid. Once in the backyard the kid ran to the fence and tried to climb the fence.

Kid: (Struggling) "Why did the fence be so hard to climb?"

He looked back and saw the woman and the dog men were getting close.

The kid: "Oh no must get over the fence."

Out of nowhere he felt two hands grab his and pull him over the fence.

The kid: "Don't hurt me."

He started to cry. Opening his eyes he saw a man that wasn't a man. The man looked like a wolf man with blue fur.

Kid: "Let me go let me go!"

Dog: (In Russian accent.) "It's okay we're here to help you."

The kid doesn't listen and kicks the dog in the crouch.

He then ran again and where he then bumps into another dog person but this one looked like a golden retriever.

GR: "Wow stop there little guy we're here to help you."

Kid: "You you are? Well you do look different then those dog people."

GR: "There is one difference were good and they aren't."

Then the dog people and the women and man on the other side of the fence destroyed the fence.

GR: "Colleen come get this kid Exile, Blitz, and I will take care of Pravo."

The kid turned to the one who was named colleen she looked like a collie.

Colleen: "You got it huntie."

She quickly grabbed the boy and ran with him from the battle.

Kid: "Wait my family their still inside the house."

Colleen: "Don't worry love we'll get them."

Hunter: "Parvo why do you want the kid so bad?"

Parvo: "You wouldn't understand you mutts."

Blitz: "I'm going to enjoying biting on your tooshy."

Exile: (In a soprano voice because of what the kid did.) "Don't be a weird boy."

Groomer: "Just get out of our way mutts."

Hunter pulled out his tennis ball gun and fired at them. A fight ensued between the two sides. The kid was now struggling to get out of colleens grip.

Colleen: (Trying to hold onto him.) "Come on love we're trying to save you from them."

Kid: "But my family is still in the house they mean everything to me!"

Colleen: (Still holding onto him.) "I told you that we'll get them after the groomer and parvo are gone.

The kid tried as hard as he could to get out of her grip. But it was all in vain. The battle was long but parvo saw that the battle wasn't going anywhere so he decided on the only other option.

Parvo: (Evilly.) "Groomer time for plan B."

Groomer: "But shouldn't we retreat sir?"

Parvo: "That is plan B!"

Groomer: "Oh right."

Parvo and groomer and their cano mutants all retreated.

Kid: (Finally biting colleen to get free.) "Mom...dad!"

Colleen: (In pain) "Ow! Man that kid really loves his family."

The kid ran into the house. He came back out and was in tears.

Kid: (In tears) "My my whole entire family is dead."

Kid: "Everyone I cared about all gone."

Hunter: (Putting an arm around the kid.) "Don't you have any other family?"

Kid: "My whole entire family was here."

Colleen: "Well we'll take you in."

Kid: "Oh uh thanks."

Hunter: (Uneasy.) "Um Colleen can we talk...in private."

Colleen: "Sure. One moment love."

Kid: "Sure."

Hunter walked far enough away from the kid so he couldn't hear them.

Hunter: "We can't take care of this kid."

Colleen: "If we don't then he'll be sent to an orphanage."

Hunter: "I know that but we can't take care of him, live with world leaders, and fight crime."

Colleen: "Please huntie please."

She was now trying to use her charm on him and where he caved in.

Hunter: (Reluctantly.) "Fine."

Colleen: "Oh thank you huntie."* Kisses him on the cheek.*

She then walked off to talk with the kid.

Hunter: (Thinking to himself.) "I hope she doesn't ask for puppies."

Kid: "Hey so what did you two need to talk about?"

Colleen: (Trying to seem calm.) "We were talking about bringing you in with us."

Kid: "Oh that's great."

Exile and Blitz then came out from the house. Exile looked pale and so did Blitz.

Hunter: "What's wrong guys?"

Exile: "Lets just say that parvo was a cruel man to those people."

Colleen: "That terrifying?"

Exile shaking his head yes. Blitz and exile noticed the kid.

Exile: (Looking at the child.) "What's your nameski little comrade?"

Akito: "My name is akito."

Hunter: "Well my name is Hunter as you know, this is my wife Colleen. Those two are Exile and Blitz. And we're the road rovers."

Akito: "Road rovers?"

All together: "Yeah!"

Akito: "That's cool. So I have to live with you guys?"

Coleen: "Yep."

Akito: (A little happy.) "Well I don't have to go to school now."

Hunter: "You go to school well even if you live with us you still have to go to school."

Akito: "Dang it."

Blitz: "You don't like school?"

Akito: "Well what kid does like to do it?"

Blitz: "You make a good point."

Hunter: "We'll help you pack all of your stuff."

They walk into the house and find Akito's bedroom. It was decorated with...

Akito: "I really like wolves."

Hunter: (Looking around.) "Wow, you sure do."

Colleen: "Well we better get started in packing all of your stuff."

They started to pack up his room. Talking all the posters, books, and everything else into boxes. Akito placed a picture from his night stand into a secret box. It was filled with memories. They walked out of the house and into the sky rover and took off. Akito looked out of the window sadly at his house. He wished he had more time with his family. Hunter noticed this. He felt sorry for this kid loosing his family. But he didn't know what to do. They flew for hours until they got to their hq. When they got there Hunter and Colleen went to talk with Master and Blitz helped Exile and Akito unpack.

Akito: "So is it just you two and hunter and colleen?"

Exile: (Grabbing a heave box with ease.) "Well we have to other comrades. Comrade Muzzle and Comrade Shag, neither can say muchski."

Akito: "Well that's nice to know."

Blitz: "Yeah mop boy is a good cook as well."

Akito: "Cool. So do you guys have any special powers or anything?"

Exile: "Each one of us has special skills."

Akito: "So what is your power?"

Exile then looks at Blitz. His eyes glowing blue.

Blitz: (Trying to stop him.) "No please don't..."

Then he was frozen solid from one of exiles special skills. Akito was laughing very hard now.

Akito: (laughing) "That is funny anything else you can do."

Exile: (Eyes turning red.) "Watch thisski."

And where it was thawing blitz out. He accidentally burnt Blitz but a little revealing his zebra printed bikini briefs. This caused for akito to burst out laughing.

Akito: (Still laughing.) "Blitz even I don't were briefs and I'm 10! What a looser!"

Blitz: "Exile can you show the brat your next two special skills please."

Akito: (Worried.) "What are those?"

Exile: (Manically.) "I'll show you. Akito could you turn around for me?"

Akito: "Okay?"

Exile slipped his hand down Akito's pants and grabbed the waistband of his underwear.

Exile: (Pulling up.) "I have super strength."

He then pulled sky high raveling Akitos wolf themed...(Type of underwear.)

Akito: "That's good to know and you should know that this is the highest that I've ever been by anyone giving me a wedgie that was at school but of course this is a first for getting one not in school."

Exile: (Using Akito as a yoyo.) "Glad to give it. Well lets see how long these boxers last."

Akito: (Sarcastic) "This is just great."

The boxers then ripped and Akito feel to the floor. They all laughed and finished moving.

Meanwhile with Hunter and Colleen

Colleen: "Well master?"

Master: (Wisely.) "You can keep him if he goes to school like a normal child."

Colleen: (Over joyed) "Oh thank you master he will go to school."

Master: (Pleased.) "Good, we'll start looking for schools soon."

Colleen: "Of course master."

They then walk out and find exile blitz and akito.

Akito: "We're done unpacking everything."

Colleen: "That's good."

Akito: "And I got to see three of exiles special skills his freeze vision his heat vision then I got to feel his super strength as he gave me a wedgie."

Colleen: (Surprised.) "Is that true Exile?"

Exile: "Yes it is comrade colleen."

Hunter had a smirk on his face. Colleen noticed this.

Colleen: "Maybe Hunter needs one of these wedgies."

Akito: "Why?"

Colleen: ( mad a little) "For laughing at you?"

Hunter: "This is going to hurt so badly."

Hunter bent over reveling the waistband of his smiley faced boxers. Exile grabbed the waistband.

Akito: "This is going to be very painful." (Laughing a little) "But it will be funny."

Then the wedgie began. Exile pulled hard lifting Hunter off the ground. Surprisingly the boxers stayed together and didn't rip.

Hunter: (Grabbing at his balls.) "Okay that's good Exile. Now let me down."

Akito: "I agree."

Exile: (Agreeing.) "Okay I'll let you downski."

He then dropped Hunter on the floor.

Hunter: (Trying to pick the wedgie.) "I would not have predicted that I would ever need tweezers to get out underwear."

Akito and the rovers laughed. They then decided to give akito a tour of the head quarters.

First they showed him the living room.

Akito: "Wow nice living room."

Hunter: (Rubbing his butt still.) "Yeah we can watch anything on that huge TV too."

Akito: "Cool."

They continued the tour.

They took akito to the kitchen. In there was shag getting supper ready.

Akito: "Is that sheep dog shag?"

Hunter: "Yup."

Akito: "Cool but why doesn't he have a uniform like you four do?"

Blitz: "Mop boy didn't change like us."

Akito: "That makes sense."

Then they continued the tour and finished in the meeting room. Akito noticed the balcony where Master stands.

Akito: (Points up to the balcony) "Who stands up there?"

Exile: "That's where our master stands to tell us what our next mission is."

Akito: "Cool. Now what do we do?"

Then they heard something hopping their way.

Akito: (Hiding behind Colleen.) "What's that?"

They then saw a rottweiler with a muzzle on his mouth and in a strap coat it was muzzle.

Akito then screamed in fear.

Hunter: "Don't worry akito it's just muzzle he won't hurt you."

Akito was still behind Colleen when Muzzle came up to him. He felt that muzzle wasn't really going to hurt him. Slowly he stretched his arm out and petted Muzzle on the nose. And where he warmed up to muzzle fast.

Akito: (Surprised.) "He actually isn't that bad of a dog. Aren't you boy?"

Muzzle agreed with akito.

Akito then felt his stomach rumble. He hadn't eat anything since breakfast.

Akito: "I'm hungry."

Hunter: (Stomach grumbling.) "Well Shag should have supper ready soon."

Akito: "Let's go and find out."

They then walked down the hall back to the dinning room. There they found that Shag had set up a smorgasbord of food.

Akito: "Wow this looks more like a buffet then a dinner."

Shag the said something in his own language.

Akito: (Understanding him.) "Wow Shag this took you half the day?!"

Colleen: (Surprised) "You can understand shag?"

Akito: (Grabbing a plate.) "Yeah, aren't most kids able to understand dogs?"

Everyone: "No."

Akito: (Surprised.) "Oh I though most could and didn't talk about it."

Colleen: "Can you talk with other animals?"

Akito: (Sitting down.) "Yeah I actually can."

All of the rovers were surprised by this news the master was even surprised by this when he got to the dinning room.

Master: (Confused.) "How long have you been able to communicate with dogs?"

Akito: "My whole life. And who are you sir?"

Master: "I am Professor Sheppard. I created the Rovers as super heroes."

Akito: "Your name sounds familiar."

Master: "Well I don't know how you would know my name."

Akito: "I know I don't know why either it's just that I feel like I knew you once I wish my father and mother were still here they would help."

Akito: (Sad.) "I'm not hungry anymore."

Akito then walked outside to the beach.

Hunter finished and watched Akito walk along side the beach. He had his head down low and was kicking the rocks with his shoes.

Hunter: (Thinking.) "Maybe having a son won't be so bad."

Colleen: "Go and talk with him."

Hunter: (Startled.) "You scared me. What should I say to him?"

Colleen: "Just talk to him and try to cheer him up."

Hunter then slowly walked behind trying not to get his attention.

Then akito stopped and turned to the ocean and sat down.

Akito: "You wanna join me?"

Hunter then walked up to him.

Hunter: (Putting his arm around Akito.) "Hey kid I know it's rough losing your parents."

Akito: "How would you know I bet you still have both of your parents."

Hunter did still have his mother but for his father well not so much.

Hunter: (Letting out a sigh.) "Well I still have my mother, but I lost my father and let me tell you it was one of the worst things in my life."

Akito: (Gasps) "Oh my I'm sorry I didn't know."

Hunter: (Looking out on the water.) "Well it was hard for me because I was close to my father and he died in one of the worst ways possible."

Akito: "How how did he die?"

Hunter: (Holding back tears.) "He got...he got..."

Finally he couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry heavily.

Akito: "I'm I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

Hunter: (Whipping away the tears.) "No, no, my therapist says this is good for me."

Akito: "You can tell me of what happened to your father if you want."

Hunter: (Calming down.) "Okay I will tell you."

Akito: "So what did happen to him?"

Hunter: (Whipping away his tears.) "When I was a pup we lived on a big farm. My dad and I were protecting the sheep from some wolves and he got bit on the neck. I stood and looked at my dads limb body. I told him to get up but he just laid there still."

Akito: "Oh my."

Hunter: (Still sobbing.) "It was the single worst day in my life."

Akito: (Patting him on the back)

Hunter: "But you know what I did after that day?"

Akito: "No what did you do?"

Hunter: "I swore from that day on I would do good."

Akito: "Well your father would be very proud at what you're doing."

Hunter: "You know your right."

The ocean was coming in a little and where akito moved little farther from it while holding his legs close to him.

Hunter: "I know I'm not your family but Colleen and I will try as hardest to treat you like ours."

Akito: (Happy) "Thanks."

Then he feels his stomach grumbling.

Hunter: (Noticing this.) "Lets get something in your stomach."

Akito: "Yeah."

They then walked back to the dining room. There were left overs for akito.

The others were gone and so Hunter sat with Akito. There they talked about everything from wolves to school.

Akito: "At school I would always get bullied."

Hunter: "What would they do to you?"

Akito: "Make fun of me for seeing me talk with the animals in the zoo and in the trees. And they would give me wedgies and swirlies."

Hunter: (Putting an arm around Akito and pulling him close.) "You don't have to worry anymore. A new school means a fresh start. If you do get picked on tell any of us and we will stop it."

Akito: "Really?"

Hunter: (Looking in Akito's eyes.) "Yes, we are all a family here. We take care of each other."

Akito: "That's what my mother told me once but I never told them I was being bullied at school because I thought that would make me a tattletale."

Hunter: "But it's doing the right thing. We will take care of you. If it doesn't stop after you tell us. We'll make it stop."

Akito: "Okay."

Hunter: (Hugging Akito.) "Just know we are here for you. Whether it's about a bully or a girl you like."

Akito: "I don't have a girl I like."

Hunter: (Laughing a little.) "You'll find her one day."

Akito: "Yeah."

He then finished his meal and Hunter escorted him to the living room There all the rovers were. They were watching Jurassic park and it had just started.

Exile: (Sitting on the floor.) "Come comrades the movieski is starting."

They then took their seats.

Akito had never seen the movie before and was excited a little to see it.

Akito: "This is going to be so exciting."

Blitz: (Bringing in some popcorn) "This is one of my favorite movies of all time."

Akito: "Really why?"

Blitz: (Sitting down.) "I love all the dinosaurs with the big teeth. If I had teeth like that I would bit so many tooshies!"

Exile: "Don't be a weird boy."

Akito giggled a little. Blitz noticed this and was mad a little.

Blitz: (A little mad.) "Ha ha, very funny wedgie boy."

Akito: "Touche."

Akito: "At least my butt wasn't burned."

Blitz: "Touche."

Colleen: (Annoyed.) "Would you both be quiet so I can watch the movie."

Akito zipped his lip and blitz went silent.

As they watch Akito started to like the movie.

But he did get scared at times of when the dinosaurs roared sense he could understand animals dinosaurs were included.

But over all he liked the movie.

Akito: "That movie was amazing!"

Hunter: (Yawning.) "Glad you liked it."

Akito: (Yawning) "Yeah I really did."

Colleen: "I think its bed time for all of us."

Akito: (Yawns) "Yes mam."

He then fell asleep and fell into hunters arms.

Hunter: (Not knowing what to do.) "Oh...a...do...I."

Colleen: "Why don't you carry him off to his bed?"

Slowly Hunter brought the boy to his room. He put him in bed and walked out of the room.

Hunter: (In the door way.) "Good night...son."

Akito: (In his sleep) "Goodnight dad."

Hunter heard akito say those words as he was about to leave the room.

Hunter was touched by this and so was Colleen, who was standing behind him.

Colleen: (Whispers) "Come on huntie let's get to bed."

The two then went off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own any road rovers characters or any of the songs I only own the story.*

We join Akito a few months later at school the is in 4th grade now.

Akito: *Sighs*

Akito was hanging by his underwear in the locker room. He was still getting picked on from bullies. Somehow they found out he could talk to animals.

Akito: (Sarcastic) "This is just great."

Girl: "Hey got bullied again right?"

Akito: (Looking for the girl.) "Hey why are you in the boys locker room?"

Girl: "Because I'm here to help get you down as usual."

Akito: (Remembering.) "Oh yeah. Hey what's your name? I don't think we have exchanged names before?"

Alexa: "My name's Alexa."

Akito: "My name is Akito."

Alexa then started to pull Akito down by his legs.

Akito: "Thanks."

Akito then looked at the remains of his Rover themed bower briefs. They were ripped beyond repair.

Akito: (Mad.) "Colleen and Hunter are going to kill me."

Alexa: (Curious.) "Are those your parents?"

Akito: "Yeah my adoptive parents."

Alexa: (Kind of liking this kid.) "Maybe you could take me to meet them?"

Akito: "Yeah and the rest of the rovers that are my adoptive family which took me in after parvo groomer and their cano mutants killed my bloodline family."

Alexa: (Confused.) "Rovers, cano, Pravo, does your family like dogs a lot?"

Akito: "Well no parvo groomer and the cano mutants are the enemies of the road rovers that are cano sapiens don't worry everything will be explained later on."

Alexa: (Brushing it off.) "Well I'm free this afternoon and my parents really don't care as long as I'm home by six. Just have your parents pick us up."

Akito: "Okay."

The two then left for there classes.

Akito: "I hope the rest of the school day is going to get better."

First he grabbed his backpack and went to the bathroom. He always kept an extra pair of Boxer Briefs in case his underwear was ripped.

He then changed his boxer briefs.

They were liked the ones ripped with the rovers logo on them with a white background and red trim and waistband. Once changed he walked out of the stall to see his bully Brutus and his friends.

Akito: (Teases) "Hello who are you?"

Brutus: (Grabbing Akito by his shirt.) "Don't play dumb with me. You know who we are."

Akito: (Teasing) "Hm? Oh yeah you're bertis."

This caused for Brutus's friends to laugh.

Brutus: (Looking at his friends.) "You guys will be next if you don't shut it."

They then shut their mouths.

Akito: "So what do you want?"

Brutus: "Nothing we just like to pick on you."

Akito: "How am I not surprised."

Brutus: (Dropping Akito.) "Now turn around and drop you pants."

Akito did so revealing his underwear.

Akito: (Annoyed) "You're going to give me a wedgie right?"

Brutus: (Putting Ducked tap over Akito's mouth.) "A wedgie and more..."

Akito: (Muffles) "What do you mean and more?"

Brutus: (Standing at Akito's left side, grabbing his waistband.) "You will see."

Akito: (Muffles) "This can not go well."

Brutus then grabs the front of Akito's underwear and the back. He then lefts up and Akito screams but they are muffled. Then Brutus takes him to stall from earlier and hangs him from the coat hook.

Akito: (Muffles) "Why do you love doing this to me I mean seriously why?!"

Brutus: (Removing the tape.) "Because its fun to be bad and you don't stop me."

Akito: (Smiles) "Okay first ow! And second hello principle Williams."

Brutus: (Putting the tape back on him.) "Don't you remember, he is my older step brother. He wouldn't hurt me."

He felt a tap on his should looking to see his older brother with a disappointing look at his little brother as the principle.

Williams: (Holding back from exploding.) "Brutus to my office now."

Without questioning Brutus and his friends went to Williams office. But Brutus said something that scared him.

Brutus: (Evil.) "You will pay Akito."

Akito: (Scared muffles) "Mother."

The tape was taken off his mouth.

Williams then unhooked the poor kid from the hook.

Williams: (Trying to seem sincere.) "Akito why do you let this happen to yourself. Colleen and Hunter can stop it."

Akito: (Sad) "I I don't know why."

Williams: "You are the key to stopping this. I'm sure Hunter and Colleen love you and will stop it. Now since your underwear didn't rip just go back to class."

Akito: "Yes sir."

Akito goes back to his class.

He finished off the day without incident. When classes were done he met up with Alexa.

Akito: "Hey Alexa."

Alexa: "Hey."

A vehicle then appeared and then out came hunter and colleen.

Akito: "Hey mom and dad."

Alexa almost fainted because of Hunter and Colleen's look.

Akito: "Alexa you okay?"

Alexa: "I think the fumes from the paint in art class have finally got to me. Because your parents look like dogs."

Akito: "It isn't the fumes from the paint in art class they really are dogs actually their cano sapiens."

She then fainted. But Hunter used his super speed to grab here before she hit the ground.

Akito: "Guess that was surprising for her."

Hunter: (Putting Alexa in the car.) "We'll call her parents after she wakes up."

Akito: (Gets in the car) "Okay."

They start the 10 minute drive back to HQ.

Akito was calm because he knew that alexa would be alright and that his parents hadn't asked him about how his school day went.

Hunter: "So how was school today?"

Akito: (Thoughts) "Oh come on!"

Akito: (Trying not to seem nervous.) "It was good."

Colleen: (Begins to get suspicious) "Are you sure?"

Akito: (Rushed.) "Yeah it was fine."

Hunter: "Whoa akito calm down."

Akito: (Taking a deep breath.) "My day was fine. Just fine."

Hunter: (Realizes they had already gotten to the hq) "We're home."

Just then Alexa woke up.

Akito: (Notices she's up.)"Oh good morning sleeping beauty."

Alexa: (Groggy.) "That was one weird dream. I thought your parents were dogs!"

Akito: "Oh that was no dream."

She then looked at the front seat and saw Hunter and Colleen. Hunter then waved.

Hunter: "Hey."

Alexa: (Confused.) "How are you his father?"

Akito: "He's my adoptive father."

Alexa: (Getting out of the car.) "Oh I see, but why are they dogs?"

Akito explained the whole thing to alexa.

They then all went into the main building.

Alexa: (Surprised.) "So there are more of you guys and they all have powers!"

Colleen: "Yep."

Alexa: (Excited.) "That's awesome. My mom and dad are both bankers. Akito they can stop your bullying problem!"

Akito gave her the sign to not mention about the bullying problem until it was too late.

Colleen and Hunter: (Hearing this.) "Bullying problem!?"

Alexa: "Oops."

Hunter: (Putting arm on Akito's shoulder.) "You and I need to talk. Colleen show Alexa around please."

Colleen: "Of course huntie come on alexa let me show you around."

Hunter then took Akito outside to the beach.

Akito: "So I'm guessing I'm in big trouble."

Hunter: (Angry.) "Of course you are."

Akito: (Sighs)

Hunter: (Letting out a sigh.) "What did they do to you."

Akito shows hunter his ripped boxer briefs.

Hunter: (Holding the remains of the underwear.) "How long has this been going on for?"

Akito: "During the months I've been in school."

Hunter: "What did I tell you to do if you were getting bullied?"

Akito: "To tell you and mom and the rest of the family."

Hunter: "Why didn't you do that? Do you like wedgies?"

Akito: "No."

Hunter: (Slowly.) "Why didn't you tell us?"

Akito: "I don't know."

Hunter: (Kneeling in front Akito.) "Look at me. You can tell us anything."

Akito: "Yeah and which I should tell you that brutus the guy that has been bullying me said that I will pay after him and his friends got busted today at school by the principle who is his older brother."

Hunter: "You'll be okay. You are living with a group of super heroes and Colleen can help you learn some of her skills."

Akito: "Cool."

Hunter: (Standing up.) "Good now lets go meet your friend. Race you."

Akito: (Laughing.) "Your on!"

As they raced hunter wasn't using his special skill to make it fair for akito.

Akito actually won the race. He was a pretty fast kid and his real parents had bushed for him to go out for track.

Akito: "Woo hoo!"

Hunter: (Out of breath.) "I'm getting to old to run without my power."

Akito: "Let's go and see how alexa is doing."

They then found Alexa standing over Blitz who was on the floor.

Alexa: "You shouldn't mess with a girl that knows karate."

Akito: "What did he do?"

Alexa: "He tried to hit on Colleen even though she is married."

Colleen: (Confused.) "How did you know I wasn't wearing my ring today."

Alexa: "I have these weird powers."

Akito: "Really? Cool."

Akito: "Its just like me! I can talk to animals!"

Alexa: "That's amazing."

Just then Exile and Muzzle came in.

Akito: "Hey uncle exile hey uncle muzzle."

Exile: (Seeing Alexa.) "Who is thatski?"

Akito: "This is alexa she's from my school."

Exile: (Giving Alexa a bear hug.) "I give all new comrades bear hugs."

Alexa: "That's nice."

He then let go of her. Muzzle then hopped up to alexa.

Alexa: (Not scared, petting Muzzle.) "And is your name Muzzle?"

Muzzle nods his head yes with a smile.

Alexa: (Looking around.) "This place is pretty cool."

Blitz then stood up.

Akito: "Hey uncle blitz."

Blitz: (Mad.) "Hey wedgie boy, how was your day?"

Akito: "I got bullied at school."

Blitz: (Self absorbed.) "Well that's all good. But now I'm off to my gym."

Akito: "How am I not surprised by his reaction?"

Well after that Akito and Alexa went to hang out in Akito's room. Then Alexa had a prank idea for Blitz.

Alexa: (Laughing.) "Hey Akito I got a prank idea."

Akito: (Laughing.) "What is it."

She then whispered into Akito's ear the idea. They would take Blitz's uniform and leave him with just his underwear. Since Blitz would probably take a shower in the gym.

Akito: "Ooh I love it."

They started the plan.

Akito: "Oh this is going to be so funny."

They entered the gym locker room.

Akito: "Alright let's do this thing."

They heard Blitz singing in the shower of all things 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus. The two almost burst out in laughter.

Akito: (Trying not to laugh.) "This is hilarious."

They then see Blitz's cloths and gym bag. Then they see Blitz's underwear. It was a German flag pair of tight boxer briefs.

Alexa: (Whispering.) "You grab his bag and cloths and I will right him a note."

Akito: (Whispers) "You got it."

Akito quickly grabbed the bag while Alexa wrote on a sticky note this. 'Nice undies weird boy!' and put the note on Blitz's underwear.

Akito: (Whisper) "This is so going to be hilarious."

They then leave room and head to Akito's room. Blitz then walks out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He sees his underwear and reads the note.

Blitz: (Furious.) "Akito!"

In akito's room they were bursting out laughing.

Akito: (Almost cry laughing.) "Oh my god, he is furious!"

Alexa: (At Akito's door.) "Let's see if anyone is in the hall."

Akito: "Alright."

The two stuck there heads out the door. They saw Blitz in his underwear at the far end of the hall he started running towards them.

Akito: "Close the door close the door close the door!"

Alexa slammed the door shut and locked it.

Alexa: (Heart beating fast.) "Oh my god is he mad!"

Akito: (Heart beating fast) "Yeah."

They then heard Blitz pounding on the door.

Blitz: (Snarling.) "Wedgie boy, when I get my hands on you you'll have to get your underwear out using tweezers!"

Akito: "I think we might have gone too far."

The door started to break. Poor Akito and Alexa were scared now.

And where the floor and door began to become crystallized. and where the banging noise then stopped.

Akito: (Surprised by the sudden stopping.) "Uncle Exile was that you?"

Alexa: (Surprised by what she sees on the floor and the door.) "Oh my gosh what happened to the floor and door?!"

Akito: (Walking towards the door.) "My uncle Exile has the power to freeze things since he is from Russia."

Exile: (On the other side of the door.) "What happened to akito's door?"

Akito: (Confused.) "Didn't you do this uncle Exile?"

Exile: "No besides this is more crystal then ice."

Akito: (Wondering.) "Alexa did you do this?"

Alexa: "No."

Akito then realized he must have done it.

The door was then opened.

Blitz was frozen in place, still looking furious. Exile and the others were all in shocked.

Akito: "This is a surprise for me too."

Everyone: "You're telling us."

Akito: "And uncle blitz." (Hands him the bag.) "Sorry I took your bag."

Blitz was still frozen in place in his underwear. Exile then used his heat vision to unthaw him.

And where the crystals faded away and then akito gave blitz back his bag.

Blitz: (Still mad.) "Get here you little brat!"

Alexa stood next to akito.

Alexa: (Throat chopping Blitz.) "I got him."

Blitz then passed out.

Akito: "Oh my."

Alexa: "He will be fine."

Hunter: (Grabbing the waistband of Blitz underwear.) "Lets give him a wedgie to take him down a few pegs."

Colleen: "Usually I'd be against giving wedgies but him we'll make an acception."

Everyone, including Alexa, joined in and wedgied Blitz.

And where it didn't last long.

They then put him back in his room and they all went to do there own things.

Akito looked at his picture of him with his family then he saw something deep in the box it was a disc and it was from his parents.

Akito: (Wondering what was on it.) "What could be on this?"

He then made his way to the master.

Alexa: (Running after him.) "Hey wait up!"

Akito: (While running) "We have to go and see grand pa about this."

Then they enter the room where the rovers normally meet.

Akito: (Looks around the room.) "Grand pa are you in here we need your help with this disc."

The Master then appeared on the balcony.

Master: "Yes Akito, what is it?"

Akito showed the master the disc and where he decided that all of the rovers should watch this with them.

Master: (Taking the disc.) "I'll get the others. You two wait here."

Akito & Alexa: "Yes sir."

The two then took a seat at the big table. Slowly all the rovers came in, including Blitz.

The master came in as well.

Master: (To everyone.) "Akito found this disc in his room and I think we should all see it."

He placed the disc in the dvd player and where the big screen showed his parents and where this caused for the master to go wide eye telling that he knew them.

Hunter: (Confused.) "How do you know them?"

Master: "They used to work with me."

Akito's father: "Son if you're watching this, then you have realized that you have...special powers."

Akito: "But how come I haven't been able to use my powers before?"

Akito's mother: "In your father's side of the family, when a boy reaches the age of 10 or 11 they can start to use these powers."

Akito: "That makes sense but then what about with parvo and groomer and those cano mutants?"

Akito's father: "This will cause you great struggle people will try to get you for these powers. Your grandfather on my side left japan during the second world war because they wanted to use his power to defeat the Americans."

Akito: "Oh my."

Akito's Mother: "We don't know what your powers will be. But you can use them for good or for evil. But know that the powers can consume you."

Akito: (Gulps)

Akito's Father: "If you have any problems, find professor Shepard. He might be able to help."

Akito: "Okay I'll ask you that later grand pa but how did you and my biological parents meet?"

Master: (Lets out a sigh.)

Akito's father: "Your mother and I met him on our first days as professors."

Akito: "But I thought dad was a doctor and mom an accountant?"

Akito's mother: "You should know why we told you that your father was a doctor and I was an accountant it's because it was for your safety from parvo."

Akito: "What was dads powers?"

Akito's father: "My powers were morphing into animals."

Akito: (Thinking to himself.) "And I can talk with animals."

Akito's father: "And that's how you got the ability to talk to animals."

Akito's Mother: "We have to go now son just know that we love you."

Father: "Goodbye our son."

The video ended.

No one knew what to say to Akito at all.

Akito just stood up and left the room to the beach.

Hunter was about to fallow but Exile got up instead.

Exile: (To Hunter.) "Why don't you take comrade Alexa home I will talk with Akitoski."

Hunter: "Alright."

Exile then walks out and finds Akito sitting in the sand looking out on the water.

And where of course akito kept his distance from the ocean.

Exile then sits next to him.

Akito: "Why couldn't they have told me I would've understand?"

Exile: "Sometimes people are better if they don't know somethings."

Akito: "Yeah I guess."

When the ocean came in a little akito moved away from it.

Akito: "Uncle Exile does uncle Blitz like me?"

Exile: "Well for that um I I don't know."

Exile noticed that every time the ocean came close to akito he would try getting as far away from it the other rovers noticed this as well.

Akito: (Moving back.) "It's just he keeps calling me wedgie boy."

Exile: "I don't know why he keeps calling you that."

Akito: "Uncle Exile have you ever been wedgied before cause it sucks. I wish I didn't have to go to school."

Exile: "If you don't then how else will you learn?"

Akito: "I could become street smart like Annie from that musical."

Exile: "But then what about history math science?"

Akito: "I got the basics down."

Exile: "But what about alexa?"

Akito: (Blushing a little.) "Well she is nice..."

Exile: "You like her don't you?"

Akito: "Yeah, a little."

Exile: "Then don't leave schoolisky."

Akito: "Uncle Exile is life in Russia hard? I mean it's not as bad as being wedgied."

Then the rest of the rovers came outside.

Hunter: "Guys we're going to have lunch out here."

Akito: "Okay."

The two got up and fallowed the others to a picnic table that had everything you would see at a typically steak dinner.

Akito: "Mm. Looks delicious."

Shag: (In his own language.)

Akito: (Too busy looking at the food.) "Huh? What you say uncle shag?"

Shag: (A little annoyed, in his own language.)

Colleen: "What did shag say akito?"

Akito: (Eating some steak.) "He asked about how my day was."

They all enjoyed the food but then blitz ruined it.

Blitz: "So wedgie boy why do you always try to get as far enough away from the ocean when it comes in a little?"

This caused for akito to not answer that question.

Akito: (Mad.) "Stop calling me wedgie boy and what's it to you?"

Blitz: "Because we always see you getting away from the ocean every time it comes in and why should I stop?"

Akito: (Mad.) "Cause I asked you to stop. Plus why should you care about me?"

Blitz: (Angry) "I don't know why I should sometimes I just wish that we had never took you in!"

This shocked everyone and where it hurt akito.

Akito: (Sad) "I'm not hungry anymore."

He left the table and went to the beach far enough for him to not listen to them.

Hunter: (Furious at Blitz.) "You really screwed it up now you German bastard!"

Blitz: "So what I don't really care about the kid."

Hunter then punched Blitz. Blitz fell out of his spot and spit out a tooth.

Blitz: "What the hell?"

Hunter then jumped over the table and started to attack Blitz.

Akito heard this and ran over to them.

Akito: "Dad stop."

Hunter looked away for a second. Blitz took his chance and gained the upper hand.

But when he was about to attack hunter muzzle got in the way.

Colleen had released him and now he was on Blitz.

Blitz: "Okay I give I give."

And he was true about what he said.

Hunter and Blitz had some cuts along there body and face.

Hunter: (Being held back by Colleen and Exile.) "Let me at him! He insulted my son and hits on my wife."

Exile took a bottle of BBQ sauce and hit it over Hunters head to knock him out.

Shag did the same with blitz.

Akito: (Running over to Hunter.) "Dad are you okay?"

Colleen: "Don't worry akito your father is just knocked out."

Akito: (Almost crying.) "This is all my fault!"

He then ran off.

Colleen: "No wait akito it's not your fault!"

Exile: "I'll go get him."

But muzzle was already on it.

Muzzled walked for a little bit and found the poor kid on the farthest end of the beach.

Akito: (Sobbing)

Muzzle then walked over to him and laid next to him. He placed his head on Akito's lap.

Akito: (While crying) "Oh uncle muzzle what am I going to do?"

While akito was crying neither him of muzzle noticed that the beach sand was becoming crystallized.

Muzzle then put his head deeper into Akito's lap.

Akito hugged muzzle.

Akito: (Crying heavily.) "I just want my real parents back!"

Crystal spikes began to appear everywhere around akito and muzzle.

Akito: (Worried.) "What's happening?"

Muzzle: (Speaks in dog language)

Akito: (Scared.) "I don't know uncle muzzle."

Akito then realized that his powers must be connected to his emotions.

He stops crying and the crystals grow smaller.

Muzzle nuzzled up to akito to calm him down more.

The crystals were almost gone now.

Akito calmed down as he hugged muzzle.

The crystals were all gone now.

Muzzle: (Dog language.)

Akito: (Whipping tears away.) "My parents were right weren't they?"

Muzzle said in dog language that they loved akito.

Akito: "I need to move on."

Muzzle: (Dog language.)

Akito: "Yeah I need to head back to them."

They both went back to the rovers.

Hunter and Blitz were sitting at the far end of the table. Exile was with Blitz and Colleen with her husband.

Akito: "What's going on?"

Colleen: (Standing next to Hunter.) "Trying to get these two to get a long. Isn't that right?"

She then started to pinch Hunters ear.

Hunter: "Yes honey."

Exile: (Doing the same.) "Isn't that right weird boy?"

Blitz: "Yes exile."

Akito then giggled a little.

Blitz: (Annoyed.) "Shut it wedgie boy."

Exile then started to pinch harder.

Blitz: (Winces) "Sorry."

Colleen: (Pinching Hunters ear harder.) "Now make up."

Hunter: (In pain.) "Yes dear."

Hunter: "I'm sorry that I attacked you blitz."

Blitz: "I'm sorry that your annoying son started this."

Exile pinched biltz's ear hard.

Blitz: (In pain.) "All right I'm sorry."

Exile then let go of his ear.

Akito: (Looking at the two.) "Now hug it out."

They both hugged it out.

Colleen: (To Akito.) "Now it's bed time for you Akito."

Akito: (Wanting to stay up.) "But mom!"

Hunter: "Your mother is right akito."

Akito: (Letting out a sigh.) "Okay come on uncle Muzzle."

Muzzle followed and soon the others went to bed as well. We join Hunter and Colleen in their room.

Colleen: "Listen I understand that you're angry at blitz for saying that but you shouldn't have attacked him."

Hunter: (In their bathroom brushing his teeth.) "You're right it's just that...I don't know why I did it."

Colleen: "Well let's get some sleep."

Hunter then walks out of the bathroom in a pair of red and white striped boxers and a white tank top.

Hunter: (Getting in bed.) "You know I think I'm ready to have a pup of our own."

Colleen: "I'm so glad that you said that."

Hunter: (Cuddling with Colleen.) "I think that it would help Akito be responsible too."

Colleen: "Yes I agree and you should know that well I'm pregnant."

Hunter: (Almost fainting.) "Your...your...actually pregnant. You have my child."

Colleen: "Yes."

Hunter: (Out of words.) "I can't believe it. I'm going to be someone's biological father. What will we name it?"

Colleen: "I haven't chosen the name yet."

Hunter: (Excited.) "Do you know if its a boy or a girl?"

Colleen: (Liking her husbands excitement.) "It's a boy."

Hunter: (Even more excited) "That means we'll have two sons."

Colleen: (Think of a name.) "How about we name him after you?"

Hunter: "Yeah hunter jr."

Colleen: (Yawning.) "Well if you think of a different one let me know. Good night love."

Hunter: (Kissing her.) "Good night."

He then put his head to Colleen's stomach.

Hunter: "Good night Hunter Jr."

Hunter : (Yawning) "Night beautiful."

He then turned off the lamp.

During that night akito was training with his powers to try and control them.

But eventually he fell asleep in a sea of crystals with Muzzle sleeping next to Akito.

And where the room was now becoming a field where a bunch of animals were living in harmony.

The next morning Akito got dressed and found Blitz eating breakfast alone. The others must not have been up yet.

Akito: "Morning."

Blitz: "Morning."

Akito: (Thinking.) "At least he hasn't called me wedgie boy."

Blitz: "Listen wedg I mean akito I'm sorry for always calling you wedgie boy."

Akito: "Well apology accepted...weird boy."

Blitz just ruffled akito's hair playfully.

Blitz: "You know Akito you're not that bad actually."

Akito: "Thanks you too."

Blitz then got up and left as Hunter walked in.

Akito: "Oh morning dad." *Begins drinking his orange juice.*

Hunter: (Seeming happy.) "Akito what would you say if your mother and I had a son?"

Akito: "Well dad um I don't know of how I would react."

Hunter: (Worried a little.) "Well what if I told you your mother is pregnant and we are expecting a son."

Akito: "Why?"

Hunter: (Confused.) "Why what?"

Akito: "Of with what you said."

Hunter: (Trying to seen relatable.) "Akito last night your mother told me that she was pregnant with a boy."

This caused for akito to spit take his orange juice from this news.

Akito: (Coughs) "Mom's having a what?!"

Hunter: (Leaning to Akito.) "Colleen is going to have a baby and you will be a big brother. Isn't that wonderful?"

But akito's reaction was one hunter didn't expect akito just burst out of the kitchen and ran to the beach.

Hunter: (Running after him.) "Akito wait let's talk about this."

But for once akito didn't listen to hunter.

Akito just kept running towards the beach. Muzzle then came after running out of his room along with Hunter.

Akito kept running until he got to the ocean and which this caused for akito to fall backwards.

He then fell into the water and was scared. Akito had never learned to swim.

Ever sense he fell into a frozen lake.

Hunter had caught up with him and pulled him out of the water.

Hunter: "Don't worry akito I got ya."

Akito was scared and trembling.

Akito was taken inside to get dried off.

Hunter had put taken some of Akito's cloths and given them to him and sent Akito to the bathroom to dry off.

Hunter: (Standing out of the bathroom.) "Akito why did you run off like that?"

Akito: "It's just that well I just didn't know of how else to react."

Hunter: "Well how do you feel now that you know your a brother?"

Akito: "Well about me being a big brother now just amazing and for being a brother I used to have a older brother and where he was killed with my family."

He then walked out the bathroom.

Akito: "Anyways I'm sorry I ran off I was just surprised and didn't know how to react."

Hunter: (Looking at his watch.) "Well looks like you need to start to get ready for school."

Akito: "Oh yeah."

Hunter: (Knowing that Akito didn't want to go.) "Akito I know you don't want to go to school, but it's Friday so you would have to go for two whole days."

Akito: "Yeah."

Akito then went to his room, got his backpack and put in an extra pair of underwear just in case he met with Brutus.

But then he remembered his powers.

Akito: (Thinking.) "Brutus will be the one getting the wedgies now!"

Akito then went to the hunter telling him that he was ready.

The two then got into the car and drove to the school.

Akito was having a smile on his face.

Hunter: (Noticing this.) "What are you excited about?"

Akito: "Let's just say brutus is going to be the one to get a wedgie now."

Hunter just laugh and continued to drive.

Once they arrived at akito's school akito was calm.

Akito then got out of the car.

Hunter: (Rolling down the window.) "I'll pick you up after school. Love you."

Akito: "You too dad."

Hunter then drove off. Leaving Akito at a place he didn't like to be at.

Akito: "Here goes nothing."

*Please comment.*


	3. Chapter 3

*I don't own any road rovers characters or any of the songs MDTartist83 owns geist who is on deviant art I only own the story.*

Akito was about to enter the school until brutus and his friends came out of no where.

Brutus: (Cracking his knuckles.) "Ready for pay back time?"

Akito: "Oh you have no idea."

Begins to use his crystal powers to give brutus a wedgie.

Brutus: (scared.) "What the hell is happening!?"

Then before anyone could come over to the school the crystal disappeared leaving brutus's boxers exposed.

A small group had gathered and all started to laugh at Brutus.

Akito then left to enter the school.

The crowd fallowed into the school leaving Brutus outside.

The rest of the school day was great for akito that is until the principle spoke.

Principle: (Over the intercom.) "Could Akito come to the office please."

Akito: "I wonder what the principle could want me in his office for?"

Akito made his way to the office.

He walks into the office and almost right away a had went over his month.

Akito: "Huh?"

He looked around and saw his principle tied up in a corner and Parvo sitting at his desk.

Akito: "Parvo! What are you doing here?"

Parvo: (Manically.) "Isn't it simple, I've come here to kidnap you."

Akito: "How am I not surprised? But how did you figure out I went to school here?"

Parvo: (Getting up.) "Your "friend" Brutus told us."

Akito: "He's not my friend he's my bully."

Parvo: (Walking up to Akito.) "I know it's a joke."

Akito: "Stay away from me."

Parvo: (Squeezing Akito's cheeks.) "Groomer I think it's time to leave with our prisoner."

Akito: "No!"

Akito's crystal powers helped him the principle didn't react because he knew about akito's powers and were trying to protect him.

But Parvo knocked Akito out with the back of his gun. The crystals then disappeared.

William: "Leave him alone parvo!"

Parvo then quickly turned around and pointed his gun to the principle.

Parvo: (Mad.) "You better keep quiet you."

They then ran off with akito as their prisoner.

We then join the rovers about a hour later.

A phone call came in.

Exile: (Walking over to it.) "I'll get itski."

He then picked it up to answer the phone.

Exile: (Thinking nothing was wrong.) "Hello who is itski?"

Principle: "This is principle williams I'm calling to tell you that akito has been kidnapped by parvo."

Exile almost dropped the phone.

Hunter: (Comes over to exile) "Exile what's wrong?"

Exile: (Stunned.) "We'll call you back."

Principle: "Okay."

Exile then hung up.

Hunter: (Worried.) "Exile what's wrong?"

Exile: (Still stunned) "Akito has been kidnapped by parvo."

Hunter almost fell apart.

Colleen: (Notices this) "What's wrong huntie?"

Akito: "Our son is gone."

Colleen: (Shocked) "Wh what are you talking about huntie?"

Hunter: "He was kidnapped."

Colleen: "By who?"

Hunter: "Parvo."

Colleen: "Then we have to go and rescue him."

Hunter: "Yeah."

Blitz: "Well then let's go and rescue akito."

Hunter: "Let's hit the road rovers!"

They all went to one of the vehicle.

Meanwhile we rejoin Akito.

He wakes up in a machine.

Akito: "Where am I?"

He then looked down and was scared.

Akito: (Scared) "What's what's going on?"

Instead of his normal body he had one of a dog's and which was a Pembroke welsh Corgi puppy.

Parvo: "A puppy that's the result a puppy!"

Groomer: "I'm sorry general but it appears that the person has to be a certain age to determine body type."

While they were talking akito found this as his perfect time to sneak away from them.

Parvo: (Mad.) "What are we going to do with him now?"

Groomer: "I don't know general but first where is he?"

Parvo: (Furious.) "Where is that mutt!?"

They didn't notice akito run off on all fours.

Akito: "Keep running Akito."

But when he was talking they heard barking.

Akito: "Oh no I can't talk!"

Then they heard something coming it was the road rovers.

Akito: (Happy.) "Mom! Dad!"

The rovers all went inside and where they saw cano mutants coming towards them to stop them rescuing akito.

Blitz: (Showing his TEETH.) "Time to start biting the mushy parts."

Exile: "Don't be a weird boy."

They then released muzzle.

The mutants then started to run away as Muzzle chased them.

Then many muzzles appeared scaring the mutants that they gave up to the rovers. The other muzzles disappeared and where akito appeared.

Akito: (Dog language) "You like? I've been practicing."

The rovers looked and gasped to see akito as a Pembroke welsh Corgi puppy.

Colleen: (Looking at the pup.) "He is so cute!"

Akito: (Dog language) "Mom I don't think this is the greatest of times."

The group then heard Parvo coming.

Akito: (Dog language) "Run!"

Akito starts to run and the rovers soon follow.

Akito: (While running) "What vehicle did you use to get here?"

Hunter: "The sky rover!"

Akito: (Dog language) "Cool."

They then run into the craft.

Then once the sky rover was started they took to the skies and flew off.

Parvo: (Shaking his fist.) "I will get you rovers!"

Akito: (Dog language) "Now what?"

Hunter: (Piloting the craft.) "First we need to get you to Master."

Akito: (Dog language) "Okay."

About an hour the rovers were back at HQ.

Akito: (Dog language) "Grand pa we have a problem."

Master: (Looking at Akito.) "Yes we do."

Akito: (Dog language) "So what do we do?"

Master: "I'm afraid not much, your DNA has been changed so drastically I don't think it can be changed back."

Akito: (Dog language) "Oh well why not use the transdogmafier?"

Master: (Rubbing his chin.) "I guess that might work."

Akito: (Dog language) "Then what are we waiting for?"

Master then grabbed Akito and took him to the machine.

Akito: (Dog language) "This is going to be awesome."

Master: (Placing Akito in the machine.) "Plus you will get another power too."

Akito: (Dog language) "Cool."

The door then shut and a few seconds later they opened again revealing the new Akito.

Akito: "How do I look?"

Master: (Surprised.) "You look amazing! Let's go show the others."

Akito: "Yeah."

The two then walk out of the room and the Rovers were in shock.

Akito: "Well?"

Colleen: (Pinching Akito's checks.) "Aw your so cute."

Akito: "Such a good thing alexa isn't here to see this."

Hunter: (Patting him on the shoulders.) "I guess you won't be going to school again."

Akito: (Shocked) "What?!"

Hunter: (Looking at Akito.) "Well your a dog now and well...dog. You will be even more made fun of."

Akito: (Sad) "But what about alexa?"

Colleen: (Patting her son on the back.) "Don't worry Akito we'll find a way for you and her to meet up. Right Hunter?"

Hunter: "Right."

Just then Exile, Blitz, Muzzle, and Shag come in.

Akito: "Hey there guys."

Exile: (Surprised.) "Is that youski comrade Akito?"

Akito: "Yes uncle exile."

Blitz: "I guess your not wedgie boy anymore?"

Akito: "Looks that way."

Muzzle then walks towards Akito. He rubs his head on Akito's leg.

Akito: "Hey uncle muzzle."

Muzzle then whimpers a little.

Akito: "What's wrong?"

Hunter: (Looking at Muzzle.) "I don't think he recognizes you."

Akito holds his hand out to muzzle for him to sniff it.

Akito: (Calm.) "It's okay boy it's still me Akito."

Muzzle sniffed akito's hand and recognized him then.

Akito: (Petting him.) "Oh who's a good boy?"

Muzzle waged his tail.

Akito: "I wonder what my new power is?"

To his surprise it was all of the rovers abilities.

Akito: "This is awesome!"

The rovers were all surprised too in a good way.

Akito: (Happy.) "This is so awesome I just might sing!"

Akito: "It might seem crazy what I'm about to say.  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break. I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space. With the air, like I don't care baby by the way."

Rovers: "Because I'm happy."

Akito: "Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof."

Rovers: "Because I'm happy."

Akito: "Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth."

Rovers: "Because I'm happy."

Akito: "Clap along if you know what happiness is to you."

Rovers: "Because I'm happy."

Akito: (Clapping.) "Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah, well give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,  
well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah, no offense to you, don't waste your time. Here's why."

Rovers: "Hey, come on"

Akito: "Bring me down. Can't nothing bring me down. My level's too high. Bring me down. Can't nothing bring me down.I said let me tell you me down. Can't nothing bring me down. My level's too high. Bring me down. Can't nothing bring me down. I said."

Rovers: "Hey, come on"

Rovers: (Saying happy in the doted areas.)

Akito: "Bring me down… can't nothing…Bring me down… my level's too high…Bring me down… can't nothing…  
Bring me down, I said let me tell you now."

Colleen: "That was amazing akito."

Akito: "Thanks mom."

Hunter: (Realizing that he need to tell the others about Colleen.) "Guys I got something to talk to you about. It's very important."

Akito: "Oh yeah."

Exile: (Confused.) "What is itski comrade Hunter?"

Hunter: "Well everyone colleen is pregnant."

At first everyone was shocked besides Akito.

Master: (Speechless.) "Is...is it a boy or a girl?"

Colleen: "It's a boy."

Blitz: "Well that's good. What will you name it?"

Colleen: "We were thinking of naming him hunter jr."

Akito: (Not liking the name.) "How about Thomas Washington..."

Colleen: "We'll choose the name in the future."

Master: (Pleased.) "Well I can't wait to have a little pup running around here."

Muzzle was excited about this news.

Akito: (Petting Muzzle.) "And it will cool to have a little brother of my own."

Exile: "This is so exciting."

Blitz: (Also excited.) "I'm happy for all three of you. Really."

Akito: "Cool."

Akito then felt his phone ring. He looked at it and saw that it was Alexa. He had forgotten that he gave her his number.

Akito: "It's alexa."

Akito: "What should I tell her?"

Akito answered his phone.

Alexa: (On the other line) "Akito are you okay?"

Akito: (Uneasy.) "Yeah my parents had to take me to the dentist today."

Alexa: "Akito I saw that you were kidnapped."

Akito: (Uneasy.) "Well I'm fine now and I'm with my parents."

Alexa: "Oh thank goodness so um when can I come and see you?"

Akito: (Nervous.) "Oh a...if you want you can come."

Alexa: (Nervous) "Yeah I do I mean if that's alright with you that is."

Akito: "Yeah that's fine."

Alexa: (Excited) "Great!* (Calms down) "I mean cool." (Hangs up.)

Akito: (Realizing what just happened.) "What am I going to do now?"

Blitz: "Um wear a cloak?"

Akito: "I got a sweat shirt and a hat to cover up my body and ears. But what about my hands? I can't wear gloves because it will look weird."

Hunter: "We'll think of something."

Akito: "I hope so cause I kind of like her."

Colleen: "Oh. Our little akito is in love."

She then started to pinch Akito's check.

Akito: (Annoyed.) "Mom!"

Hunter: "Colleen don't embarrass him."

Colleen: (Letting go.) "Aw but it's so cute young love."

Hunter: "I know but he doesn't want to look embarrassed when alexa comes over."

Colleen: "Okay I'll stop."

Akito: "Thanks dad."

Hunter: (Winking at Akito.) "Now go get change. Alexa will be here soon I would imagine."

Akito: "Oh my gosh you're right I gotta go change."(Runs to his room.)

Akito quickly changed into a grey sweat shirt and baseball cap.

Alexa arrived looking beautiful as ever.

She then walked into the HQ and found Akito sitting at the beach.

Alexa: "Hi akito."

Akito: (Nervous.) "Oh hi Alexa."

Alexa: "Akito I um I want you to know something I I like and I mean like you like you."

Akito: (Blushing a little.) "Well I kind off like like you too."

Alexa: "Akito let me see your face."

She leaned in to remove the hoodie covering his face.

When she uncovered akito's face she saw he was a cano sapien.

Alexa: "So you're a cano sapien now."

Akito: (Embarrassed.) "I know that."

Alexa: "Well I still love you."

Akito: (Looking into here eyes.) "I love you too."

The two then leaned in and kissed.

An evil cano mutant was watching them it was geist.

Geist: (Manically.) "Oh young love so beautiful, I can't wait to destroy it."

Figure: "So my little brother has found his true love let's destroy it partner."

Geist: (Still looking at the two.) "We will destroy both of them just give it time."

Figure: "Let's just hope that we kill them before the brat is born."

Geist: "I have a plan to get rid of all off them with easy."

Figure: "Let's send them a fake note telling them that I'm alive and that you will kill me if they all don't come with akito and alexa."

Geist: (Looking at the figure.) "I got a better idea. Well switch myself with Blitz and will kill them at night."

Figure: (Groans) "You never use any of my ideas."

Geist: (Mad.) "Need you remember that if I hadn't found you, you would most likely be dead. Plus you know that my plans work better."

Figure: "Oh right."

Geist: (Evil grin.) "Let's go visit my baby brother Blitz. He will be most surprised."

Figure: "Oh yes."

Slyly the two made there way into the Rovers HQ.

*Please comment.*


	4. Chapter 4

*I don't own any road rovers characters or any of the songs MDTartist83 owns geist who is on deviant art I only own the story.*

Geist and the figure were now sneaking into the hq.

Slowly they walk into Blitz's room. Blitz was in the shower singing.

Figure: (Whispers) "Does he really sing while he's in the shower?"

Geist: "Yeah he always does. What is he singing?"

Figure: (Whispers) "I don't know."

Geist opens the door and it turns out to be...I'm Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO.

Figure: (Whispers) "That is embarrassing."

Geist: (Quiet.) "I think he is getting out of the shower. Get me something to know him out."

Figure: (Quiet) "Okay like what?"

Geist: (Looking at him.) "Anything, something that wouldn't kill him."

Figure: (Quiet) "Like a pillow?"

Geist: (Annoyed.) "Let me look for something."

Quickly he found a German Beer Stein made of some kind of metal.

Figure: (Quiet) "Think that might work?"

Geist: (Walking back to the bathroom.) "It will."

Figure: (Quiet) "Perfect."

Just then the water in the shower turns off. Geist then walks in. Blitz had his back to the door and was looking into a mirror. He was wearing a cheetah print speedo.

Blitz: "Oh Blitz your so handsome."

The figure was placing his finger to his mouth in a sick expression on his face.

Blitz: "Blitz you should be an underwear..."

Geist then took his chance and struck Blitz over the head.

And where he was unconscious.

Geist stood over the body of his brother with an evil smirk. The figure then walked in.

Figure: "Now what?"

Geist: (Dropping the stein.) "First will tie him up and make sure the others can't find him. Then I will take his position on the team."

Figure: "Okay but why do I feel a sudden breeze?"

Geist: (Kneeling over Blitz.) "It must be you. Cause I don't feel it."

Then they heard growling.

They then turn around and see Muzzle.

Figure: "Oh come on!"

Geist: (Walking over to muzzle calmly.) "Here boy."

He then whistles.

But muzzle just kept growling.

Akito: "He doesn't trust you."

Alexa: "Yeah and neither do we."

Geist hadn't heard them. He then took the stein and hit it over his head.

Akito: (Unamused) "Seriously?"

Geist: (Grabbing Akito and Alexa.) "Get over her you little brats."

Akito used one of his special skills the same colleen had.

Akito: "Stay away from us."

Akito and Alexa hadn't noticed the figure. Out of know where Akito felt a hand go around his mouth.

He used his special skill again and flipped the figure and where the figure landed on geist.

Figure: "Ow!"

Geist still not wanting to give up took out his switch blade and grabbed muzzle by his collar.

Geist: (Blade at Muzzles throat.) "If you get any closer to me I will kill him."

Akito used his crystal powers and a crystal spike was behind geist's back.

Akito: "Let uncle muzzle go or else you won't see another day."

Geist, seeing the writing on the wall, give up.

He then let muzzle go.

Figure: "So do you still think this plan is better then my plan?"

Geist: "I didn't think this brat had these kind of super powers."

Figure: "Then let's go before we are surrounded."

Just then Hunter, Colleen, and Exile came into the room.

Hunter: (Confused.) "What's going on here?"

Akito: "We have two intruders."

The three then looked around Akito and Alexa and saw Geist with some figure.

Colleen: "Who are you two?"

Geist: (Trying to get up.) "I am Blitz's brother Geist."

Akito: "I never knew that uncle blitz had a brother."

Geist: (Sitting up.) "Yah the little brat was annoying. Oh I almost forgot this is my friend."

Akito: (Looks to the figure) "And you are?"

Figure: (Almost joyfully.) "Oh don't you recognize me...brother?"

The figure had tanned skin and where his hair was darker then akito's.

Akito: (Shocked) "No way it can't be."

Figure: "That's right it's me."

Geist: "I guess were similar in that we have brothers that do good."

Akito's brother then threw a smoke and where both him and geist disappeared.

Akito: "I I don't understand."

Hunter: (Seeing Blitz on the floor of his bathroom with some blood on his head.) "We'll figure that out later. Right now we need to help Blitz."

Akito: "Right."

They then walk into the room and see that he was in his underwear.

Akito: "Let's get uncle blitz something to cover him and also get the first aid kit."

Akito grabbed a blanket off Blitz's bed while Exile got the first aid kit.

Once exile found the first aid kit he brought it over to blitz.

Exile: (Handing the kit to Colleen.) "Here you goski."

Colleen: "Thank you exile."

Exile: (Seeing the blood.) "Now may I pass out?"

Colleen: (Starting to work on Blitz.) "Yeah you may."

Exile: "Thank you." (Passes out.)

Hunter: (Grabbing him so he didn't hurt himself.) "Exile your a little heavy."

Akito: "I got him dad."

Akito helped his father set Exile down.

Alexa was blushing as she saw how strong akito was.

Akito noticed this. He then walked over to her.

Alexa: (Blushes) "That was amazing."

Akito: "Yeah..."

Just then Blitz wakes up.

Blitz: "What happened?"

Colleen: (Putting the kit away.) "You're brother knocked you out. We don't know why."

Blitz: (Shocked) "Geist was here?"

Hunter: (Kneeling next to Blitz.) "Yeah, we had no idea you had one."

Blitz: "Because I don't like to talk about him."

Akito: (Holding Alexa's hand.) "Why?"

Blitz: "He's insane."

Colleen: (Then noticed Akito was holding Alexa's hand.) "Aw isn't that cute."

Akito: "Mom."

Alexa: "She's just being a mom."

Hunter also noticed this too.

Akito: "I just still can't believe that my brother would be evil he wasn't evil then I don't know why he's evil now."

Blitz: (Sitting up.) "Who knows what Geist did to him. He's crazy."

Akito: "Well we have to find out."

Meanwhile with Geist and the Figure.

Figure: "I am now in charge."

Geist: (Mad.) "Who died and made you Pope. I'm still in charge."

Then cano mutants all tied geist up against his will.

Figure: "Yeah I am now in charge sense I know am in control of the cano mutants thanks to a certain machine."

Geist: (Trying to break free.) "You little brat! I will kill..."

A hanky was tied around Geist's mouth.

And he passed out.

Cano: "What we do with him?"

Figure: "Put him into the machine so then he may be under my control."

Cano: "Okay."

He then dragged Geist into the machine.

Figure: "Perfect."

The door to the machine then closed.

And where after it a while geist came out under the figures control.

Mathew: "All I need to do is see if it worked. Geist give yourself a wedgie."

Geist gave himself a wedgie.

It was revealed that Geist was a German Flag pair of briefs.

Mathew: "Perfect now let's see if those rovers along with akito and alexa are looking for us."

He then goes over to a computer and brings up some cameras from inside the Rovers base.

Akito: "Come on we have to go and find them."

Hunter: (Stopping him.) "Will find them you need to get to bed."

Akito: "Yes sir."

Colleen: "Alexa if you want to stay here you can just call your parents."

Alexa: "I did and their alright with it."

Colleen: "Okay I will show you to a room."

Alexa: "Okay."

So Colleen showed her to a room. While Akito went to his room to get ready for bed.

After the two are sure the others were in bed they both met up in the hanger.

Akito: (Whispers) "Okay come on let's take the cloud rover."

So the two walk over to the craft and got in.

Alexa: (Hopeful.) "You know how to fly this?"

Akito: "Yep."

The cloud rover starts up.

The craft rose and left the hanger.

Alexa: "So do you know where we're going?"

Akito: "I believe so I think it's called nimh."

Alexa: "Well let's hope there's no rats there."

Akito: "Me too."

They got to their location but what they saw was scary it was a huge medical institute and where it had a creepy green light.

Akito: (Looking at the place.) "What is that?"

Alexa: (Also looking.) "I think it is the element 115. It is used by the medical industry for many things."

Akito: (Surprised.) "How did you know that?"

Alexa: "My father used to work there."

Akito: "Oh, is it dangerous?"

The two then got out of the room.

Alexa: "Yes for the animals at least they would always get scared because of what they would always get injected with."

Akito: (Worried.) "I hope I'm not injected."

Alexa: "Don't worry they've shut down this place for months after learning what they were doing to the animals."

Akito: (Walking back into the ship.) "Let's get some weapons...just in case."

Alexa: "Yeah I think that would be best."

Quickly they grabbed some guns and armor. But while they were in there they heard a sound.

It was from the doors from the institute.

Akito: "Let's go inside."

Alexa aimed her rifle at the door while Akito opened the door.

The room was empty.

The two then entered the building not knowing what was inside.

Akito: "This place is creepy."

They entered the hall which was also empty.

Alexa: (Scared a little.) "I think I hear something."

Akito: "Stay close to me."

They then got to an intersection of four hallways. Akito then started to hear what sounded like moaning.

Akito: (Gulps) "Let's let's keep walking."

And then they felt hands on their shoulders it was the road rovers.

Hunter: (Mad.) "Your in big trouble when we get home."

Akito: "Dad I'm sorry but we can't just wait for the next day to find out why mathew is evil."

The rovers all then decided that they should find out now.

Then Exile looks down a hall and sees what looks like a normal human.

And where it was a scientist and where the scientist was now barking.

Exile: (Confused.) "Comrade come hereski."

The scientist came over to exile.

Akito: "Why is he acting like a dog?"

Matthew then came over the intercom.

Matthew: (Manically.) "Hello baby brother, I see you brought your new family."

Akito: "Where are you?"

Matthew: "I am everywhere. I can see you through my cameras."

Alexa: "Wait that room ."

They all went through the hall and then entered a room where mathew was.

Matthew: (Seeing this.) "Damn it!"

Then cano mutants all came out of no where and held the rovers all against their wills and one of the cano mutants took the rifle away from alexa and crushed.

Akito: (Scared) "Mathew what's wrong with you? What's happened to you?"

Mathew: (Crazily.) "Nothing is wrong with me at all."

Matthew then grabbed Akito by the collar of his shirt.

Akito: "Matthew what's happened to you?"

Matthew: (Pinching Akito's cheeks.) "I saw the dark side of the world."

Matthew: (Tenor voice.) " I was far too smart, from the very start, cause our father came from NIMH. I began to grow, little did he know, I had my own plans for him."

Mathew: "He thought I was tamed ha just my little game then this all became mine!"

Akito: (Gasps)

Alexa: (Shocked) "What?"

He then grabs one of the Cano's.

Matthew: (Manically.) "They all do as I say. No stands in my way. Everybody here is happy, although I have them slightly altered. I can do as I please. I can change things with ease. Horns or hair or fin or feather, I control the wind and weather, WE CAN RULE THE WORLD TOGETHER, if you come with me. You'll be happy. Oh, so happy, when you come with me. You'll be king of everything of all that you can see."

He brought akito over to the center of the room sense it was big.

Matthew then laughed crazily.

Matthew: "Just say yes baby brother."

Akito: "No!"

Matthew: (Throwing Akito across the room.) "Think what we two can do, you and me, me and you, buck yourself up, don't look so sad, we'll have more then dear old dad had. Butterflies and pretty flowers, sunny skies and super powers, silver streams and fluffy kitties, laser beams and RUBBIE CITIES!"

The flour under them then rose.

Akito: "Dad wasn't crazy."

Matthew: (Holding him again.) "Take your chance, while you can. Join in my master plan, you won't tell me I'm to lavey when I'm ruler of humanity!"

Akito: (Shocked) "No!"

The rovers: (Shocked) "No!"

Alexa: (Shocked) "No!"

Matthew: "All of it will be mine, everyday will be fine, all the trains will run on time and there will be no more wars and crime and I'll reduce your brain to slime, unless you just say yes. You'll be happy. Oh, so happy, if you just say yes. Oh, poor fellow, mind like jello, such a nasty mess. Come on in to the greatest kind of life, to the best and the latest kind of life. You'll be happy. Nice and Happy. Perfect Happiness. The Omega Choice Pleasure, if you just say yes."

Akito: "No."

Begins to walk away.

Matthew the grabs Akito by his underwear.

Matthew: (Bouncing him.) "It's our chance to rule, don't let it slip away, don't be upset, it won't hurt much. You won't regret it, if you just say yes."

He holds akito by the edge to where alexa the rovers and the cano mutants were and which was really far down.

Akito: "Whoa whoa."

Matthew: (Seeing that the underwear was ripping.) "Just say yes."

Akito: (Looks down then looks up angry at matthew) "No."

The underwear then rips and he falls to the floor.

Alexa: (Shocked) "Akito!"

Akito is then caught by one of the cano mutants.

Matthew then came down.

Cano mutant: "Shall I kill him master?"

Matthew: "No we must let him be alive I know a ring side seat to watch me unveil my master plan."

Akito was then placed into a cage.

Matthew: "Send his new family into the cage down the hall."

The mutants then walked over to the rovers.

Alexa: "Leave them alone."

Matthew: "No but I will be needing a queen."

Akito: "Leave her alone Matthew."

Matthew: "Sorry no can do baby brother. " (Looks to two cano mutants.) "Now you two take her to my personalchamber."

Akito: (Trying to break free.) "You, I'll will kill..."

Matthew: (Laughing) "Stop trying to break free baby bro well I'll see you later."

Akito was then throw into a cell. As he fell he hit his head on one of the walls and was knocked out.

Matthew: "Nighty night baby bro."

He evil laughs as he closes the cell door.

*Please comment.*


	5. Chapter 5

*I don't own any road rovers characters or any of the songs MDTartist83 owns geist while madgerman123 owns mikhail and vladimir who are on deviant art I only own the story.*

We join Alexa.

Alexa: "I can't believe that he wants me to be his queen."

Just then Matthew enters with two mutant guards at his sides.

Alexa: "Speak of the devil."

Matthew: (Walking up to her.) "And my soon to be Queen."

Alexa: "Where's akito?"

Matthew: (Putting his hand to her cheek.) "That doesn't matter now."

Alexa: (Slaps his hand away.) "Keep away from me you jerk."

Matthew: (Mockingly.) "Kitty has claws."

Alexa: "Keep away from me."

Begins to run from him.

He then grabs her by her hair.

Matthew: (Mad.) "You are going to be my Queen whether you like it or not."

Alexa: "Ow! Let go!"

Meanwhile akito had now woken up.

Akito: (Groggy.) "Where am I?"

He then remembered about what happened.

Akito: (Trying to get out.) "I need to get to Alexa."

He then remembered he had exiles super strength.

Akito: (Pulling on the bars.) "Got to get to her before Matthew gets to her."

And where he pulled his cell door right off.

Quickly he found the rifle from earlier and ran to try to get to her. Eventually he found her.

Akito: "Alexa."

Matthew was standing next to the door and Akito hadn't noticed. He then put a pistol to Akito's head.

Matthew: (Manically.) "Hello brother."

Akito used his super speed and got alexa and them both to the rovers.

Matthew: (Trying to get him.) "Get back her baby brother."

Then he fired the gun and hit Akito in the knee.

Akito: "Ow!"

Alexa: (Kneeling next to him.) "Akito, are you okay?"

Matthew then slowly walked over to the two. The rovers starred in shock from the cages.

Akito: "I'll fight matthew while you get my family out of the cages."

Matthew: (Putting the gun to Alexa's head.) "I don't think she will be doing that."

Akito used his crystal powers and pushed matthew away from alexa and she began to run to the cages and before matthew could do anything else akito used his crystal powers again to keep matthew occupied.

Matthew: (Trying to get round the crystals.) "Baby bother stop these crystals or I will shoot your family."

Akito tackled matthew even with how bad his knee was hurting.

Akito: "No you won't."

This cause the gun to be thrown across the room. The two then started to fight.

And where akito was doing great even with how bad his knee was.

Then Matthew rolled over and pinned Akito. He then started to choke his brother.

Matthew: (Like a madman.) "Come on Akito join me. You can help me rule humanity."

Akito: (Angry) "I'd rather die."

Then uses his super strength and pushes matthew off.

Matthew starts to run towards the gun and grabs it. He then aims it at Akito.

Alexa saw this and after unlocking the rovers cages she ran over to akito.

Akito: (Trying to calm his brother.) "Put the gun down Matt."

Matthew: (Still trying to fight.) "Never. If you wouldn't join me then I will ruin your new family."

He then fired the gun.

Alexa: "Akito watch out!"

Alexa pushes akito out of the way just in time for the bullet to come by.

It then hits Hunter in the chest.

Akito: "Dad!"

Akito glared at matt and decided to finish him off and where akito killed matthew with his crystal powers.

He as well with the others kneeled next to Hunter. Hunter had a quarter size hole in his chest.

Luckily for him it wasn't near the heart.

Hunter: (In pain.) "Well I would have never predicated this."

Akito: (Holding his father up.) "Yeah I guess so."

Colleen: "Let's get your father back to the hq."

Unknown to the Rovers Geist had found them.

Akito and alexa got back into the cloud rover with muzzle and exile while the rest got into the sky rover and man were the rovers ever mad at akito.

Hunter: (In pain, mad.) "You are going to sorry when we get home."

Akito: (Sad) "Yes sir."

Hunter: (Holding the spot were he had been shot.) "Akito get the medic kit for you mother."

Akito: (Sad still.) "Yes sire."

He then walked off alone to get the kit.

Alexa: (Next to Hunter.) "Please don't punish Akito."

Hunter: "I'm sorry alexa but he has to face the consequences."

Alexa: (Begging, making this up.) "It was my fault. I told him we should do it."

Hunter: "What?"

Alexa: (Thinking this will work.) "Yeah I came up with it."

Master: "Are you telling the truth?"

Alexa: (Nodding yes.) "Yeah he didn't want to do it."

Master: "Okay but if you're lying."

Alexa: (Interrupting him.) "I am not lying."

Master: "Okay."

Akito: "Dad I found the first aid kit."

Hunter then sat up. Colleen started to work on Hunter and Alexa went to Akito.

Akito: "What is it alexa?"

Alexa: (Walking away.) "Just come with me."

Akito: (Following alexa.) "Okay."

The two then walk off from the rest of the group.

Akito: "So what did you want to talk about alexa?"

She then pulls Akito in for a kiss.

And where he kissed her back.

Akito: "I love you."

Alexa: "I love you too."

Akito: "So what do we need to talk about?"

Alexa: "Well akito while you were getting the first aid kit I told your family that it was my idea."

Akito: (Shocked.) "What? Why?"

Alexa: "Because I didn't want you to get punished and I love you with all my heart."

She then thinks of a song she loved.

Alexa: (Pushing away from him.) "It's just...Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember and a song someone sings. Once upon a December."

Akito is amazed with her singing.

He also knew the song so joined in.

Akito: (Tenor voice.) "Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory."

He then uses his powers and many dancers came out of no where.

The two together: "Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memory."

Akito uses his powers and where he was wearing a tux and alexa was wearing a beautiful dress.

Akito: (Making a tiara for her.) " And a song someone sings. Once upon a December."

He then place it on her head and kissed her.

Colleen: "Akito alexa. Oh my."

The two hadn't noticed her.

Colleen: "What happened here?"

Akito: (Surprised.) "Mom! What are you doing here?"

Colleen: "Well I came out here to see where you two went and also your grand father has a lie detector ready and waiting."

The two were shocked.

Colleen: "So come in you two."

Akito: "Isn't this a little much mom? She was the one that convinced me to do this."

Colleen: "I know but we have to be sure."

The three then walked into the room where the others were.

Hunter: "Oh my I can see you two were doing something together like dancing."

Akito: (Nervous.) "Oh what makes you think that?"

Hunter: "Your clothes for starters."

Akito: (Looking down at the cloths.) "Oh yeah."

Exile: "Amazingski."

Master then hooked Alexa to the lie detector.

Master: "Alright here we go."

He starts it up.

Master: "Did you come up with the idea of you and Akito trying to get Matthew."

Alexa looked to the master then to each of the rovers and then to akito.

Alexa: "Yes I came up with it."

They then heard the lie detector give them it's answer and well it's answer was that alexa was lying.

Hunter: (Grabbing Akito.) "The both of you are in soooo much trouble."

Akito: "I know."

Colleen then tried to stop him.

Hunter: "Colleen don't try to stop me."

Colleen: "What are you going to do to them?"

They were waiting to hear what hunter was going to do to them.

Hunter: (Dragging them off.) "Still need to figure that out."

Akito: (Gulps)

Meanwhile with Geist...

Geist: "I will kill them all."

Vladimir: (Coming out the shadows.) "Mind if I join in?"

Geist: "Sure."

Mikhail: "Da, I can't wait to feel my son squirm in my hand. Fighting to stay alive."

Geist: "And your son is?"

Mikhail: "Exile."

Geist: "Perfect."

Mikhail: (Evil grin on his face.) "That brat thinks he can run away from his dad. He will be "punished" severely."

*Please comment.*


	6. Chapter 6

*I don't own any road rovers characters or any of the songs MDTartist83 owns geist while madgerman123 owns mikhail and vladimir who are on deviant art I only own the story.*

Akito and alexa were now waiting for their punishment.

Akito: (Worried.) "What do you think he will do to us?"

Alexa: "I don't know."

Just then Hunter walks in.

Akito and alexa stood up and holding hands waiting for their punishment.

Hunter: (Leaning again the wall.) "I have decided not to punish you."

They were both surprised and relieved and then they kissed.

Hunter: (Evil grin on his face.) "But you two aren't allowed to date."

This ruined their kissed.

Akito & Alexa: "What?!"

Akito: (Holding Alexa.) "Dad why?"

Alexa: (holding akito) "Yeah why?"

Hunter: (Grabbing Akito.) "We can't have you be with a girl that lies to you."

Akito: "She doesn't lie to me."

And it was true.

Hunter: (Holding Akito.) "But she did lie about coming up with the plan of you and her to find your brother."

Akito: "I know but she was just doing it because she didn't want me to get punished."

Hunter: (Not caring.) "Akito as your father I forbid you from seeing her. Now come along."

Akito: (Angry) "No!"

Hunter: (Holding Akito tightly.) "Akito don't make this harder then it has to be."

Akito: "No dad I love alexa and alexa loves me."

Akito then bit Hunter on the arm so he would release him.

Him and alexa ran to his room.

Hunter: (Holding his arm.) "Akito you get back here!"

Akito: "Never!"

The two got to Akito's room.

Akito: "I won't let them separate us."

Alexa: (Kissing him.) "The same is for me. I love you Akito."

Akito: (Kissing her) "I love you too alexa."

The two then started to kiss each other even more.

Colleen opened the door a little bit to see akito and alexa kissing each other and she saw that they both loved each other cared about their feelings.

Hunter then stood next to her,

They then stopped kissing.

Akito: "You know I do a little dancing too."

Alexa: "I could tell from earlier."

Akito: "Would you like to do some dancing?"

Alexa: "Sure."

Akito then used his powers and where the room was then bigger.

Akito then used his powers to dress himself up as a prince and Alexa as a princess.

And then he made ballet shoes with his powers.

Also he made a crowd of people appear dress similarly.

He then made a entire ball room.

Akito: (Bows like a prince to alexa) "Would you give me the honor in dancing ballet?"

Alexa: (Holding out her hand.) "Of course I would love to."

Akito grabbed her hand and they began to dance ballet in a way that no one had ever seen and where they were spectacular.

Hunter then came into the room. But was stopped by the crowd.

And where through the crowd him and colleen and the rovers and the master that came in saw the whole ballet.

They all then got costumes like Akito's and Alexa's.

Exile: (Surprised.) "Comrade Akito should join the Bolshoi balletski."

Colleen: "What ballet is that?"

Exile: "It's a famous oneski in Russia."

Akito: "You know I just love dancing."

Alexa: "So do I. My little puppy boy."

Akito: "I just wish I could perform in front of people."

Alexa: "Who said you couldn't?"

Akito: "Well I'm afraid of other peoples reaction which I think will be different then your reaction."

Alexa: "You never know if you don't try it."

Akito: "You're right."

Alexa: (Kissing him.) "Thanks."

They then ended the ballet spectacular and the crowd all applaud and cheered.

Colleen: (Running up to Akito.) "That was amazing!"

Akito: (surprised) "Mom how long have you been in the room?"

Colleen: (Hugging him.) "Long enough to know your good at dancing."

Akito: "Yeah I am. Wait is dad in here too?"

Hunter then walked up.

Akito: "Oh."

He then took Alexa's hand.

Akito: "Dad I love alexa and alexa loves me and nothing you say will ever destroy it."

Hunter: (Calmly.) "What am I doing trying to stop love."

This made akito and alexa happy.

Meanwhile with Geist and Mikhail...

Geist: "Alright so are you ready?"

Mikhail: "Yes."

Geist: "I know that your powers of retention. Are as wet as a rover's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride."

Mikhail and vladimir both looked toward him.

Mikhail: (Bass.) "It's clear from your vacant expressions. The lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions. Even you can't be caught unawares!"

In vladimir's head he was disliking the two but he had to continue this act to warn the rovers.

Geist: "So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining, new era is tiptoeing nearer."

Vladimir cringed as he joined in.

Vladimir: "And where do we feature?"

Geist and Mikhail: "Just listen to the teachers."

They pinched vladimir's cheeks.

Mikhail: "I know it sounds sordid. But you'll be rewarded. When at last, we will be given my dues and injustice deliciously squared."

He pushes vladimir to the side.

Geist: "Be prepared!"

Vladimir cringed again.

Vladimir: "Prepared I love being prepared. For what?"

Geist: "For the death of the rovers!"

Vladimir was now concerned but didn't show it to them.

Vladimir: "Why? Are they sick?"

Mikhail: (Behind his son.) "No you idiot we're going to kill them."

Vladimir was concerned again and hid it from mikhail and geist.

Vladimir: (Hating every word.) "Great idea!"

Geist: "And akito too."

Vladimir: "Akito who?"

Geist shows them both a picture of akito as a cano sapien Corgi.

Geist: "This little brat."

Mikhail: "Alright then this means no kids no kids no kids la la la la."

Geist: "And I will be king!"

Vladimir: "But how will you?"

Geist: "Once the rovers are gone I shall take over the US and make myself king."

Mikhail: "Yeah I love the king long live the king."

Vladimir: "It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all time adored."

Vladimir was hating every word he had just sang.

Geist: "Of course, quid pro quo, you're take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is you won't get a sniff without me!"

Vladimir tried to keep his cool.

Geist: "So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam."

Mikhail was loving this.

Mikhail: "Tenacity spanning. Decades of denial  
Is simply why he'll be king undisputed."

Geist: "And see for the wonder I am."

Mikhail: "Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared."

Everyone: "Be Prepared!"

Everyone: "Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared be prepared!"

Then they laughed evilly but for vladimir inside he was disliking their plan.

Geist: "Now to put the plan into action."

Mikhail: "And how will we put into action?"

Geist: "Simple will sneak into the rovers base. Have you, Mikhail, switch places with Exile."

Vladimir: "How?"

Geist: "Any ideas?"

They began to think of ideas.

Geist: "What if we somehow get Exile alone then we can switch."

Vladimir: "Oh yeah and how are we going to do that?"

Mikhail: "If I know my Exile he will do anything for Russia or anything Russian."

Vladimir: "Okay."

Geist: "So what is something Russian that Exile would come to."

Vladimir: "Good question."

Mikhail: "How about we fake an exhibit about tsar of Russia. Exile loved him."

Vladimir: "Yeah."

Geist: "That will work perfectly."

And so they began their plan.

*Please comment.*


	7. Chapter 7

*I don't own any road rovers characters or any of the songs MDTartist83 owns geist while madgerman123 owns mikhail and vladimir who are on deviant art I only own the story.*

We join the Rovers about two days after Akito and Alexa tried to stop matt.

Akito: "Man I still can't believe it's been two days sense that day."

Hunter: "You're telling me."

Akito: "I hope something exciting gets to happen for uncle exile."

Hunter: "Why?"

Akito: "Because other then the missions nothing really exciting happens."

Hunter: "But why him? Why not us?"

Akito: "Right well maybe we all could go to an exhibit."

Hunter: "Yeah that sounds good. An exhibit on what?"

Akito: "How about russia?"

Hunter: "Yeah Exile would love that."

Exile then came running in very happy.

Exile: "I got good newski!"

Akito: "What is it uncle exile?"

Exile then takes out a piece of paper.

Akito: "Ooh a russian exhibit."

Exile: (Excited.) "It is all about the Tsars of Russia and they invited me to go visit!"

Akito: "That's great! Can we come?"

Exile then read the invitation.

Akito was hoping it said he could bring his family with him.

Exile: "It says I can invite one person to come with me."

Akito: (Disappointed.) "Oh."

Exile: "Would you like to comeski comrade Akito?"

Akito: "Sure. Is it alright if I go dad?"

Hunter: (Shrugging.) "Sure you can go."

Akito: "Thanks dad."

Akito then called Alexa.

Akito: "Hey alexa."

Alexa: "Hey honey."

Akito: "Me and uncle exile are going to a russia exhibit and it's all about Tsars of Russia."

Alexa: (Confused.) "What is a tsar?"

Akito: "I don't know but it sounds exciting."

Alexa: "Well I got to go. Call you later."

Akito: "Okay."

Alexa: "Love you."

Akito: "Love you too."

She then hung up.

Akito also hung up.

Akito: "Alright uncle exile when does the exhibit start?"

Exile: "Well it is in Phoenix and it starts in two days so will stay the night in the city."

Akito: "Two days?"

Exile: "Yeah we can spend a little timeski together."

Me: "Yeah."

Exile: "So why don'tski you pack your bags comrade."

Akito: "Okay."

Akito grabbed a suitcase and packed for the trip.

He was all packed and ready.

He then went to Exile's room.

Akito: "Uncle exile I'm ready."

Akito: "I'll wait outside."

Exile: "I will be outski in a minute."

Akito: "Okay."

Akito sat outside the room and then Exile came out.

Exile: "I am readyski."

The two then started there way to get to the Rovers black Range Rover Sport.

Akito: "So uncle Exile what is the Tsar of Russia."

Exile: "He/she was the ruler of the all of Russia and the last one was killed in a blood massacre with his whole family."

Akito: "Oh my."

Exile: (Sadden.) "After that the Russian Civil war and then the Soviet Union was formed."

Akito: "Oh I didn't know that."

Exile: (A little happy.) "But they did findski there bodies and the Russian Orthodox Church made them saints."

Akito: "Cool."

They then got there stuff into the car and headed out.

Akito: "This is so amazing."

Exile: (Agreeing.) "Da comrade Akito this will be funski."

Akito: "Yeah."

So the two drove until they finally got to the hotel the exhibit provided for them.

Akito: "Cool."

They then checked in a got to there room. It was amazing.

Akito: "Wow."

Exile: (Surprised.) "Wowski!"

The room had two huge beds and TV. There was also a huge TV and it appeared there was some food set out for them.

Akito: "This hotel is amazing!"

Exile: (Eating some of the food.) "And this food is amazingski!"

They began to enjoy themselves.

But unknown to them the food had been drugged with sleeping pills.

Akito: (Yawns) "I'm tired."

Exile: (Also yawning.) "Yeah me too. But I wasn't a minute ago."

Akito: (Yawns again) "Yeah me neither but maybe we should get some rest."

Exile: (Realizing what was going on.) "Comrade Akito I think we wereski drugged."

Akito: (Agreeing) "I think we were too."

Just then Exile passed out.

Akito also then passes out.

Just then Mikhail and Geist come in.

Geist: "Perfect."

Mikhail: (Confused.) "I thought we just wanted Exile?"

Geist: "Me and the brat have unfinished business."

He then took out two pairs of hand cuffs and handed one to Mikhail.

But then a smoke bomb was thrown and activated so the two couldn't see a thing.

Geist: (Shocked.) "What the hell!?"

When the smoke cleared both akito and exile were gone.

Geist: (Furious.) "God damn it!"

He then smashed the TV.

Outside they noticed the black range rover sport wasn't in the parking lot.

Mikhail: (Holding back from exploding.) "I know who did this."

Miles away while akito and exile were still passed out in the back vladimir was in the drivers seat.

Exile: (Starting to wake up.) "Where am I?"

Vladimir: "You both are in the back of the black range rover sport."

Exile: (Recognizing his voice.) "Vladimir is that you?"

Vladimir: "Yes."

Exile: (Sitting up.) "Baby brother it has been forever since I've seen youski."

Vladimir: "I know anyways that exhibit it was a trick set up by dad and geist."

Exile then jumped into the front seat.

Exile: (Putting his belt on.) "What were they going to do with uski?"

Vladimir: "Kill the two of you."

Suddenly Vladimir's phone started to ring. His ring tone was the Russian national anthem.

Vladimir: "Um exile could you answer my cell for me?"

Exile: (Taking the phone.) "Okay baby brother."

Vladimir: "Thanks older brother."

Exile: "Hello Exile speaking for his baby brotherski."

It was their father.

Mikhail: (Still holding back.) "Hello Exile my son."

Exile tried to hold back his anger towards his father.

Exile: (Holding back.) "Hello father."

Mikhail: (Evil.) "Oh hello my son. How has it been?"

Exile tried to keep calm.

Exile: "Goodski, up until you tried to kidnap me."

Mikhail: (Laughing evilly.) "Oh we will get you and that little brat and your brother."

This caused for exile to explode.

Exile: (Furious.) "How in the hellski are you going to get uski?!"

Mikhail: (Hissing almost.) "You see I had Geist come after you and something might be wrong with you brother."

Akito groaned as he woke up.

Exile: (Still furious.) "What do you meanski by something is wrong with himski?"

Mikhail: (Evil.) "Look over at him."

Exile then looked over at vladimir. He was slumped over the wheel.

Akito saw this and activated the autopilot and where it would take them back to the hq.

Suddenly a car pulled along side them. Geist got out of the window and jumped on top of the car.

Akito: "Uh oh he's on top of the car."

He then got to Exile's side and kicked in the window. Geist used his feet to knock out him. Then he turned to Akito. While trying to use his powers Geist knocked him out.

Akito grabbed a dagger that he had with him for some reason and plunged it through geists heart.

But Geist's armor had stopped it.

Akito then used his crystal powers and where a crystal dagger showed behind geist floating in the air and surprisingly plunged right into geists heart.

Geist: (Laughing.) "You can't kill me. I sold my soul to the devil for eternal life."

Akito: "I didn't know that."

He then stood up and removed the crystal.

Geist: "GET OVER HERE YO LITTLE BRAT!"

Akito: "No I won't."

Geist then grabbed Akito and hit him against the window knocking him out.

Geist then took the three limp bodies and tied them up. Then he set them next to some weird rock.

Akito was the first to wake up.

Akito: (Groggy) "Where where are we?"

Geist: (Standing in front of him.) "You don't need to know that."

Akito tired to use his powers and for some reason they wouldn't work.

Akito: (Struggling) "Why why can't I use my powers?"

Geist: (Holding up a rock.) "This rock has the property of taking away your powers and the rovers."

Akito: "Why are you doing this?"

Geist: "I want revenge against you and your family."

Akito: "Oh that makes sense."

Just then Mikhail walked in. He looked identical to Exile.

Akito: (Looked at mikhail.) "You look like uncle exile."

Mikhail: (Pinching Akito's cheeks.) "Why I'm his father little one. Geist this is the child you want to take revenge on?"

Akito: "First it's because I ruined his first plan and second why hasn't uncle exile ever told us about you?"

Mikhail then slapped him.

Mikhail: (Annoyed.) "He sure asks a lot of questions. Geist you can take him away and do with him what you want. I just need to talk with my sons."

Akito: "Well I can tell why your son never talks about you because you are cold and heartless."

Mikhail then punched Akito.

Mikhail: (Evil grin.) "You can do anything to him. Anything you can imagine."

Akito: "I bet you even sold your very soul to the devil himself to live forever."

Geist then took out his knife.

Mikhail: (Walking away.) "Unlike my friend here, I am a man of god. Now Geist take him away and don't forget some stone."

Geist: (Grabbing Akito.) "Get over here you little brat."

Akito thought of a way to keep them stalled.

Akito: "You know if geist didn't have that stone I would so be able to create anything for you and I mean anything."

Mikhail: (Seeing this.) "Oh no we won't take anything from you."

Geist: (Taking Akito.) "You will wish you were never born after today."

Akito: "I can make you a castle I can make gold I can even kill people for you!" (Gasps after what he told mikhail which was true.)

Mikhail: (Still untrusting.) "Okay then, do something to Exile."

Akito: "Like what?"

Mikhail: "You can do anything to him. But it must something that hurts him."

Akito: "You mean like use a crystal spike and plunge it into one of his arms?"

Mikhail: (Grinning.) "Yeah...if your up to it."

Akito: "Um yeah sure I'll do it but first the stone."

Akito: "Fine."

Akito then uses his powers and a crystal spike shows up and pierces into exiles right arm and where it really hurt exile.

Mikhail: (Loving it.) "Thank you very much."

He then tossed the stone in front of Akito.

Mikhail: "Take him away Geist."

Akito: "I'm so sorry uncle exile."

The crystal spike disappeared.

Geist: (Taking the stone and Akito into an other room.) "You are going to be my punching bag for a while."

Akito then gulped. Geist then closed the door and Mikhail walked over to Exile.

Exile then woke up and tried to feel his arm.

Exile then woke up and tried to feel his arm.

Exile: "I can't feel my arm."

Mikhail: (Making a some tea.) "Oh good to see you awake."

Exile: "Where is akito? And where are we?"

Mikhail: (Pulling a chair in front of Exile.) "Both things you don't need to worry about."

Exile: "Akito is my adopted nephew so for me he is for me to worry about."

Mikhail: (Nodding no.) "You don't want to see him. He is with Geist right now and I checked on the two a little bit ago. You don't want or need to see him right now."

Exile: "Yes I do want to see himski now!"

Mikhail then got up and left the room for little bit. He then came back and came back with Akito. Exile almost died from the sight of his nephew. He was covered in blood, had a black eye and his shirt was gone.

Akito: "Hey uncle exile."

Mikhail then through him to the floor.

Exile: (Trying not to vomit.) "Comrade Akito..."

Mikhail: (Shrugging.) "I told you so."

Akito: "Uncle exile I I tried to fight geist back but as long as he had that stone I couldn't do a thing."

But then a mouse came out of no where tossing the weird stone out and where something crushed it.

Exile: (Confused.) "What the hellski?"

Akito: "That's right I forgot I have my way with animals."

Dozens of mice came over to exile and vladimir and gnawed at the ropes until they were free.

Mikhail then took something out of his pocket. It was some more of the stone. The mice then stopped and ran off, only a third of the way through the ropes.

Then rats came over to the ropes and gnawed through the rest of the ropes while the mice got rid of the stones.

Mikhail then took his gun and pointed it to Akito's head.

Mikhail: "You will die if you don't call off these rats."

Akito: "They all ran off after freeing uncle exile and uncle vladimir."

Mikhail then looked and saw Exile was standing in front of him.

Mikhail: (Keeping the gun to Akito's head.) "Back off boy or I will shoot."

And then birds and squirrels and mice and rats all began to attack mikhail.

He then started to swing wildly and fired his gun a couple of times.

But he kept missing each one and he kept firing until he was out of bullets.

He then fell to the floor. The animals still attacking him.

Vladimir: (Waking up to see this.) "Wow this is surprisingski."

Mikhail: (Begging.) "Get these birds off me!"

Akito: "Why?"

Mikhail: "I will let you do anything to me! Just get them off!"

Akito: "I got an idea."

Exile: "What is itski comrade akito?"

He then whispers into his ear.

Exile: (Loving the idea.) "Oh that's coldski."

The birds stop pecking Mikhail and move down to his underwear waistband.

Akito: "Okay and now pull his waistband up."

The birds then pull and reveal he was wearing pink briefs.

This caused for akito exile and vladimir to burst out laughing.

Mikhail: "Get them to stop!"

The underwear then rips.

The animals all then left and where exile then tied mikhail up with extra rope.

What they hadn't noticed was Geist. Standing next to the doorway holding a gun. He then sprung out and fired.

Unfortunately for him he missed.

He then fired again and this time he hit Akito.

Akito then screams in pain.

Unfortunately for geist he missed again he hit akito's right arm leaving a scar.

Exile then jumped and attacked Geist.

The animals joined in with exile.

Geist just laughs hysterically. Knowing that he wouldn't die.

But then something happened to him and not in a good way for him.

Exile had noticed that his cross necklace that he kept under is armor had come out. It touched Geist and burnt his skin a little.

Akito: "Of course anything that's christian can hurt geist."

Exile then took of the cross and pressed it into Geist's chest.

Geist: (Screams in pain.)

Exile: (Pressing harder.) "Die demon hound!"

Akito: "Yeah!"

Geist then punch Exile knocking him off.

Akito continued on with what exile was doing to geist until he was dead.

Akito: (Standing over Geist's limp body.) "He is gone."

Exile: "Yes he is."

They then walked outside.

Exile: (Remembering Vladimir.) "We forgot Vladimir!"

They ran in and see that the first shot had hit Vladimir in the chest.

Akito: "Oh no!"

Exile: (Kneeling next to his brother.) "Baby brother let me help you."

Vladimir: "Big bro thanks but don't worry I'll be fine."

He then cough a little and some blood came was found in his hands.

Akito: "Okay we have got to get him to a hospital."

Mikhail: "Let me go Exile. I am your father!"

Akito looked to see that exile wasn't next to him but hurting mikhail.

Exile: (Putting his foot on Mikhail's throat.) "You were the worst fatherski."

Akito: "Uncle exile don't kill him because if you do you'll be no better then he is."

Exile just kept pressing. His hatred was so much.

Akito: (Tries to pull exile away from mikhail.) "Uncle exile please stop."

He then pulled him off of Mikhail.

Akito: "Uncle exile if you kill your father you'll be as bad as your own father."

Exile: (Breathing heavily.) "Yeahski...you're right comrade."

Akito: (Remembering a song.) "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like you're the king."

Vladimir had been healed somehow by something or someone.

Akito: "The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."

Vladimir looked at akito as he continued to sing and he stood up.

Akito: "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know."

Vladimir almost freaked out when he saw akito use his powers.

He then started to create ice figures.

Akito: "Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door."

Vladimir wanted to freak out but didn't because he was amazed.

Exile: (Joining in, bass.) "I don't care. What they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway."

Vladimir was amazed at how well exile sang.

Exile: (Making the sculptures.) " It's funny how some distance. Makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me. Can't get to me at all."

Akito then began to make stairs.

Akito: (Then ran up them.) "It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free."

Once after he was done with the stairs akito then began to make a castle.

Exile: "Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry."

The castle was looking magnificent.

Akito: "Here I stand and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on."

He then made the doors and rooms and chandelier.

Exile: "My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around and one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past."

Akito then used his powers and him exile and vladimir all now looked like royalty.

Akito and Exile: "Let it go, let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go that perfect boy is gone."

Then servants were created.

Vladimir: (Tenor, some how knowing the lyrics.) "Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway."

And then the whole castle was finished and where they heard a knocking at the door.

Exile then opened the door.

To see hunter and the rest of the rovers and alexa.

Hunter: (Noticing Exile's arm.) "What happened to you?"

Akito: (Walks up next to exile) "I I was trying to stall uncle exile's father but in the end I ended up hurting uncle exile's arm."

Exile: (Shocked.) "You...you did this?"

Akito: "Yes and I am so sorry that I did it."

Hunter then looked at Akito. His wounds brought him to tears.

Akito: "Oh and if you're wondering who did this to me it was geist."

Hunter then hugged his son.

Akito: "Ow! Dad the pain the pain."

Colleen the stepped in.

Colleen: "Okay huntie I think we should get akito and exile home and their friend can come with us if he wants to that is."

Exile: (Pointing.) "That is my brother Vladimir."

Hunter: "You never told us you had a brother either."

Vladimir: (Stepping forward.) "Yeah I'm his baby brother."

Colleen: "Well it's very nice to meet you."

Vladimir: (Liking her.) "Well hello pretty lady."

Akito: "She's my adopted mom and she's married and pregnant."

Vladimir then backed off.

Exile: "Smart move baby brother."

Vladimir: "Stop calling me a baby."

Exile: "Alright brother."

Mikhail: (Worried.) "What's going on over there?"

Akito: "Oh yeah and we better call the police and have him put in jail."

Hunter: "Who?"

Akito: "Uncle exile's father."

The others then come in to see him.

*Please comment.*


End file.
